Antimony electrodes, and other electrodes formed from Group VA and Group VIII metals, have a number of potential advantages over other sensors. Antimony electrodes, in particular, can be small in diameter, robust, durable and inexpensive to produce. In addition, their relatively low impedance provides reduced electrical interference compared with miniature glass electrodes.